La herencia de una madre
by LadyEpona93
Summary: Luffy y Nami aman ciegamente a Mae, su pequeña hija. Sin embargo, la navegante Mugiwara se siente apresada por una pesada duda: ¿qué podrá heredar su niña, más que un apellido de leyenda como el de Monkey D? El recuerdo de una palabra, tan simple como hermosa, le hace darse cuenta de ello.


**¡Feliz comienzo de verano, nakamas! Por fin estoy de vuelta después de estar retenida por los exámenes de la universidad, las fiestras patronales de España, las visitas familiares y la recuperación de un incidente que me obliga a andar con muletas hasta dentro de cuatro días (de diez en total). También hemos recibido en mi casa la llegada de un nuevo nakama peludo: un gatito negro y de ojos azules llamado Harry :)**

 **Ya centrándome en la historia, este oneshot se me ocurrió desde hacía tiempo, pero tenía mis dudas sobre publicarlo, ya que nunca había probado a escribir sobre un personaje A y un personaje B teniendo un hijo. Sin embargo, finalmente decidí dar rienda suelta a mis musas y traeros este pequeño trabajo mientras continúo redactando los siguientes capítulos de _"Aventura en el Antiguo Mundo"_ y de _"Oro y cristal"_. Hablando de ello, no sé si conectaré este oneshot a la línea temporal de mis otros dos fics, así lo decidiré cuando vaya a terminar _"Aventura en el Antiguo Mundo"_.**

 **¡Sin más que añadir, que se abra el telón!:**

* * *

Sentada en la silla de su escritorio, la Reina Pirata observaba con dulzura a su princesita, que jugaba en el suelo del cuarto de cartografía con unos juguetes que le había fabricado el tío Usopp. Era sorprendente lo activa que era a pesar de tener sólo tres años; y a pesar de su corta edad, ya eran muchos los rumores que aseguraban que la pequeña Mugiwara aspiraba a grandes cosas, pues heredar el apellido Monkey D no era algo que se podía ignorar, ni menos subestimar. Las preocupaciones que asolaban a la navegante de cabellos naranjas no sólo tenían que ver con el incierto futuro que le esperaba a su niña, ya que tendría que cargar con el peso ser "la hija del Rey de los Piratas", sino por algo más... Luffy y ella no podían entregarle más herencia paternal que su apellido, ya que no corría por sus venas la sangre de ninguno de los dos.

Un tirón en la manga de su blusa la hizo evadirse de sus pensamientos y fijarse en la adorable bebé que la miraba desde abajo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le estaba tendiendo un caballito de mar de color rojo, su juguete favorito: aquélla era su formar de invitar a alguien a jugar con ella.

-Jugaremos después, Mae. Ahora tengo que seguir trabajando en el mapa...-trató de excusarse la cartógrafa, pero los suplicantes ojitos de color verde oscuro fueron demasiado para resistirse una segunda vez.

Mientras la pelinaranja se sentaba en el suelo para acompañar a su hija, recordó cómo aquel pequeño ángel había llegado a su vida:

* * *

Tres años atrás, en una de las leves paradas que el _Thousand Sunny_ realizaba para repostar víveres, Luffy, como era habitual, desobedeció los consejos de Nami sobre que debían ser discretos para evitar que los habitantes se asustansen si llegaban a reconocer a la tripulación del Rey Pirata, y se escapó por los tejados para explorar el lugar. Poco después, un fuerte llanto llamó su atención y lo guió hasta una playa cercana, donde encontró a una bebé recién nacida de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes de un tono oscuro, completamente sóla. Estaba metida en una cesta y cubierta con mantas, y junto a ella había una nota que sólo decía: _"Mi nombre es Mae"_. Al ver que nadie la reclamaba, y sintiéndose incapaz de dejarla en aquel lugar, Luffy cargó con la bebé por el único pueblo que había en la isla, preguntando a cada uno de los viandantes si reconocían a la pequeña, pero todos se negaron. Así pues, el Rey Pirata decidió llevársela al _Sunny_ , provocando reacciones más que variadas por parte de sus nakamas: Nami, Jinbe, Usopp y Sanji le recriminaron que había sido un irresponsable por traer una recién nacida a un barco pirata (al más perseguido del mundo, de hecho); el resto (sobre todo Robin y Chopper), en cambio, se sintieron maravillados por la presencia de la adorable niña, mientras que Zoro se mostró indiferente.

Pero al considerar que no podían dejarla con cualquiera en aquel pueblo desconocido, decidieron llevarla hasta un lugar seguro, donde podrían dejarla en un centro de orfandad o con una familia responsable. Sin embargo, durante los dos meses que duraron sus intentos, no tuvieron suerte en ninguna de ambas opciones, pues todos los orfanatos a los que acudieron se encontraban llenos, y por otro lado, no encontraron ninguna pareja que pudiera hacerse cargo (adecuadamente) de Mae. Al final, y debido a que mientras tanto le habían ido tomando cariño a la pequeña, decidieron adoptarla como su protegida y su nakama. Mae pasaba así a convertirse en la Mugiwara más reciente (y la más joven) de la tripulación del Rey Pirata.

Mientras pasaban los meses y la bebé crecía, todos los Mugiwaras intervenían en su cuidado y en su educación (incluído Zoro, pero siempre tratando de que no se percatase cierto cocinero rubio), pero no tardaron en darse cuenta de que el matrimonio real eran los que más tiempo le dedicaban a Mae, hasta el punto en que ésta rara vez lloraba cuando ellos estaban con ella. Luffy disfrutaba haciéndole caras graciosas y jugando con la niña, cuidando de no ser rudo, y también (cuando Mae cumplió los seis meses) llevándola con él a explorar las nuevas islas mientras la cargaba en un arnés atado a su espalda; y Nami, por su lado, la llevaba en sus brazos para reconfortarla y la mantenía cerca de ella mientras atendía los mandarinos de Bellemere o trazaba los mapas en el cuarto de cartografía.

Cuando Mae cumplió un año de vida, a pesar de que en un principio habían decidido que dormiría en el puesto de vigilancia junto al guardia nocturno de turno, la pareja pirata permitió que la pequeña durmiese con ellos durante una noche en la cual la niña no dejaba de llorar hasta que Luffy y Nami la tomaron en brazos (a petición de un desesperado Zoro, el cual farfullaba que tenía una nueva cosa a la que odiar: el llanto de los bebés). Finalmente dejaron que Mae durmiera con ellos cada vez más a menudo, hasta que fue instalada definitivamente en el camarote real (salvo en las noches de pasión entre el capitán y la navegante, durante las cuales Mae quedaba de nuevo al cargo de uno de sus nakamas en el puesto de vigilancia, lo cual ocurría no menos de tres veces por semana). Mae descansaba en una cuna especial que le había fabricado Franky, aunque a veces los monarcas piratas permitían que durmiera en la cama entre los dos, rodeándola con sus brazos mientras se abrazaban.

La pareja apenas se daba cuenta de cuánto habían llegado a querer a aquella criatura, hasta que ésta los sorprendió un día de la manera más inesperada, cuando estaba aprendiendo a hablar. En aquel momento, Nami se encontraba sentada en el sofá del cuarto de cartografía, con Mae sentada en sus rodillas mientras le leía un cuento; de pronto, la bebé se giró hacia ella con una amplia y tierna sonrisa.

-Ma- le dijo a Nami, al tiempo que le tocaba las mejillas con sus manitas.

Nami se quedó muda del asombro, sin aún poder creerse lo que acababa de escuchar, ya que en ningún momento había intentado que la pequeña la asociase como una madre; de hecho, había tratado enseñarle a llamar a cada miembro de la tripulación por su nombre, de manera que hasta entonces la niña se refería a ella y a Luffy como "Ami" y "Uffy". Pero de algún modo que Nami desconocía, la bebé había asociado con ella el concepto de "madre".

-No, Mae. Yo soy Nami- la corrigió, intentando controlar el nudo que se le había formado en el estómago.

La joven navegante se sintió presa de varios sentimientos enfrentados: miedo, confusión... felicidad. Tampoco se había percatado hasta ahora de cuánto había llegado a querer a Mae, de cuánto deseaba velar por ella y ayudarla a crecer a salvo y feliz. ¿Sería aquéllo lo que Bellemere había sentido cuándo decidió adoptarlas a ella y a Nojiko?

-¡Ma!- repitó la niña con más entusiasmo, para después rodearle el cuello con sus manitas y abrazarla.

Al sentir el abrazo de la bebé, Nami se olvidó de toda formalidad y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Lágrimas de felicidad empañaron su mirada y humedecieron el carrillo de la pequeña, la cual se sintió confusa al ver llorar a la pelinaranja e intentó limpiarle el agua que salía de sus ojos.

-Ma, no _trite_ \- balbuceó, lo cual hizo que Nami la abrazase aún más fuerte.

-No estoy triste, Mae- le contestó la chica, levantando la vista para mirar a la bebé- Al contrario, estoy muy contenta.

La aludida no entendía del todo aquellas palabras, pero sí comprendía el amor que expresaban aquellos ojos castaños que su pequeña mente reconocía desde que tenía uso de memoria. Y soltando una risita infantil, la niña volvió a abrazar a la mujer.

-Ma- la llamó de nuevo.

-Sí, Mae. Yo soy tu mamá- sollozó emocionada la Reina Pirata, mientras respondía al abrazo de la bebé- Te quiero.

A los pocos segundos, la puerta de la estancia se abrió, apareciendo en el umbral un hombre joven, delgado y musculoso, de cabello moreno y que portaba un sombrero de paja. Al verlo, el rostro de Mae se iluminó y chilló:

-¡Pa!

* * *

El grito de alegría de Mae devolvió a Nami a la realidad. Luffy acababa de entrar en el cuarto de cartografía, exhibiendo su característica sonrisa.

-Shishishi. Ey, Mae, ¿te has portado bien con tu madre?- le preguntó el moreno a la niña, al tiempo que la cargaba en su regazo.

-Sí, shishishi- le respondió risueña la aludida.

-Sabes que si haces enojar a tu madre, tu pobre padre sufrirá las consecuencias- comentó Luffy con una mirada traviesa, para justo después asaltar a la bebé con un ataque de cosquillas- Como hiciste aquella vez que te comiste su almuerzo y yo cargué con la culpa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡No, pa, no me hagas cosquillas! Jajajaja.

-¿Aún se la tienes guardada, Luffy?- preguntó Nami, arqueando una ceja- Aquéllo ocurrió hace dos años, y te recuerdo que justo cuando me enteré de la verdad te pedí disculpas. Además, Mae no era consciente de lo que hacía.

-Pero recuerdo que la comida estaba rica, shishishi- respondió orgullosa la niña.

-¡Y para colmo alardeas, pequeño demonio!- Luffy aumentó la intensidad de sus cosquillas, disfrutando de su venganza- Tu madre me hizo un chichón más grande que tú.

Nami se unió a la ronda de carcajadas, sintiendo aquel momento como si fuera el más bello tesoro. Cuando Mae se cansó de reír y le suplicó la tregua a su padre, éste la dejó en el suelo.

-Eres malo, pa- le reprochó, hinchando los carrillos de igual modo que hacía Nami cuando se enfadaba.

-Soy un pirata, hija. Y los piratas siempre toman su revancha, shishishi.

La pequeña le respondió sacándole la lengua, para después salir corriendo hacia la cubierta llamando a su tío Jinbe, a quien siempre acudía cuando su padre le hacía una jugarreta, ante lo cual el gyojin siempre le reprochaba a su capitán por actuar de un modo tan infantil en lugar de mostrarse como un modelo ejemplar para su hija. Por su parte, sabiendo que estaban sólos por primera vez en aquella mañana, Nami se acercó a Luffy le abrazó el cuello con aire seductor.

-Y pensar que antes de convertirnos en padres teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar a solas- le murmuró con ojos felinos.

-Sí, ¿pero merece la pena, verdad? Shishishi, Mae es nuestra nakama más especial- contestó el joven rey, aferrando la cintura de su compañera.

La pelinaranja recordó la primera vez que Mae la llamó "mamá". Aquel día se había abierto una nueva etapa para el matrimonio Mugiwara, pues la niña pasaba no sólo a formar parte de la tripulación más poderosa del mundo, sino también a convertirse en el pilar central de la familia que habían formado.

-Sí, y tanto que lo es- dijo la navegante con una radiante sonrisa, para luego acariciar la mejilla de su marido- Gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz de la Tierra, Luffy. Sino hubiera sido por ti y tu tozuda afición por explorar sin hacerme caso, hoy Mae no estaría con nosotros.

Ante aquellas palabras, el moreno la abrazó con fuerza, disfrutando del aroma a mandarina que desprendía su cabello.

-No, Nami. Gracias a ti por ser mi navegante, mi esposa, y la madre de mi hija; sin ti me perdería.

Ambos se separaron poco después, sintiendo que el deseo crecía en ellos como un fuego abrasador. Sabiendo que el sentimiento era mutuo, Luffy estiró un brazo para cerrar el pestillo de la puerta.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a tu isla?- quiso saber el moreno, hablando con voz ronca, hambriento de su reina.

-Según mis cálculos, sólo dos horas.

-Bien. Es tiempo más que suficiente- dicho ésto, Luffy cubrió los labios de la pelinaranja con un fogoso beso, que al segundo fue correspondido.

El capitán Mugiwara estaba masajeando los voluminosos pechos de su amada, arrancándole en el proceso profundos gemidos de gozo, cuando de repente alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Ma, Pa- se escuchó hablar a Mae desde el exterior- ¿Puedo recuperar mis juguetes?

Nami no se había percatado de que los muñecos de madera tallada seguían en la habitación, y maldijo a los dioses de todos los mares por ello. El cuarto estaba insonorizado, de manera que ni Luffy ni ella podrían decirle ninguna excusa a la niña a no ser que abriesen la puerta. Sin embargo, una potente voz familiar fue su salvación.

-Mae, tus padres están hablando sobre algo muy importante y necesitan tiempo- se oyó decir a un nervioso Jinbe- Ve con Brook, que seguro estará encantado de tocarte tu canción favorita.

-¡Yahoo, _Bink's sake_!- exclamó Mae con un grito de júbilo.

-¡Luffy, ya hablaremos sobre la travesura que le hiciste a tu hija más adelante, no creas que te has librado!- espetó poco después el gyojin al moreno, el cual carcajeó divertido- Y tú, Nami, no deberías ser tan buena con él perdonándole ese comportamiento inmaduro.

-Si Nami fuera menos "buena", yo estaría muerto hace mucho tiempo, shishishi- comentó Luffy con una inoportuna inocencia, olvidando que Jinbe no podía oírle... pero sí otra persona que tenía enfrente.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- le gruñó la pelinaranja, mostrando una dentadura afilada.

El rostro de Luffy se volvió pálido ante la terrible fuerza que su haki detectaba en el cuerpo de Nami.

-¡Aarg! No... yo... ja ja... Dije que eres muy linda, Nami. NOOOO, NO ME AGARRES DE AHÍ, QUE DUELEEE.

A pesar de la breve pero dolorosa riña, el joven matrimonio pudo disfrutar de una deliciosa reconciliación en el sofá y después sobre el escritorio. Mientras Nami descansaba sobre el pecho de un Luffy agotado pero satisfecho, pensaba en lo afortunada que era. No por el oro (de lo cual poseía más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado), ni por su fama como la mejor cartógrafa y experta en el clima del mundo, ni tampoco por ocupar el trono junto a Luffy como Reina de los Piratas; sino por algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, que ahora era su mayor tesoro, una pequeña niña que aunque no había heredado su sangre, recibiría siempre algo mucho más valioso: el amor de una madre.

* * *

 **¿Os gustó el personaje de Mae? Digna hija de sus padres, shishishi. En verdad quería trabajar una historia con Nami sobre madre e hija, inspirándome en la que ella tuvo con su madre Bellemere, de la cual no heredó ningún vínculo genético, sino algo más importante, que es el verdadero amor de una madre.**

 **Remato con este colofón: Un padre/madre es aquel/aquella que te ama incondicionalmente, que te enseña a vivir y que pase lo que pase, jamás de abandonará. Porque su amor es más poderoso que cualquier fuerza terrenal.**

 **Muchos relichos de agradecimiento por leer esta pequeña historia y por hacer de FF una comunidad tan grande. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
